Wishes of Sacrifice
by Pastel Galaxies
Summary: After running away from her abusive father, Ruby is granted three wishes. Each wish is accompanied by a sacrifice. (Non-incest Enabler, slight fluff and humor, one-shot.) Previously called: Three Wishes. Name was changed to fit better.
Three Wishes

 **A/N: Just a little idea I had one day. Also, I don't know what dragons feel about marriage.**

A young girl sprinted through the forest, red and black hair blowing in the wind. There was no way she could go back to her home. Her father would abuse her and her mom if she returned. Her only possesions were a plush dog and a red cape, which hung around her neck. After a while, she was unable to run any longer and collasped in a cave. She looked around. There was nothing of importance, so she succumbed to the relief of sleep.

...

She was awoken by growling coming from deeper within the cave. Unable to move due to exhaustion, she clenched her plush and watched as a large dragon emerged feom the shadows. Its scales glimmered gold in a slight ray of sunlight shining through a crack in the cave, and its purple eyes directed themselves on the child. It crept toward the frightened girl.

"Hello there." It nuzzed its snout into the child.

"H-hello..." She backed away.

"You don't need to fear me. I'm here to help you. Why are you here?"

"My daddy is really mean. He hits me and my mom." She rubbed the bruises on her left arm. "So I ran into the forest to escape him."

"I see..." The dragon stood upright. It was easily thrity feet from head to tail. "Well I can fix everything for you. I can grant you three wishes, but with each wish comes a sacrifice." The girl thought about the deal.

"Before I make any wishes, I want to know your name. Tell me!"

It boomed, "My name is Xīshēng de Qiángdà Xiǎolóng Shuí Shǒubiǎo Chāoguò Tàiyáng."

"Um..."

"Just call me Yang Xiao Long. What is your name?"

"My name is Ruby Rose and I am six years old! She stood heroicly. "My first wish is for you to take care of me. Idon'twanttodiealone."

"Wish granted." A small flame appeared in front of them, which dissipated after a couple seconds. The girl realized that her plush was missing afterwards and began tearing the cave apart, searching for it.

"ZWEI!"

"I told you there was sacrifice."

"T-that's okay. This was the better choice."

"Come with me." The dragon nudged her toward a hole in the cave. "This is your home now."

...

Ruby waited seven years before making her second wish.

"Yang?" The dragon tilted its head. "Can I make another wish?"

"Go ahead." The rose hesitated.

"Can you become human? I kinda miss other people."

"Wish granted." A familiar small flame grew between them, followed by the dragon being consumed in a larger blaze. Ruby was forced to look away because of the blinding light. When she was able to see again, a tall blond stood where the dragon once was. The new Yang wore a bright yellow tee and black shorts. Her purple eyes shined brighter, due to the fact they didn't have to compete with bright scales. Atop her head was a small cowlick, which perked as she absorbed Ruby's stares. The rose's attention was directed on her large chest.

"Ruby?" The dragon flicked her nose to grab heed. "My eyes are up here."

"Sorry." She blushed, hardcore. "This is the first time I've seen a human in seven years."

"And your focus was here?" Yang pointed at her chest.

"I'm sorry..." She muttered as she was pulled into a hug.

"It's okay. It's been a while since you've seen anyone of your kind."

"T-thanks." She finally realized that her cape had disappeared. "Was my cape the sacrifice?"

"Probably."

...

Not even a month later, Ruby decided to confess her love for the dragon. She called her onto a small patch of grass above the cave.

"Why did you call me here?" Yang looked around at her unfamiliar suroundings. Due to her previous size, she was unable to leave the cave.

"I have s-something to talk to you about..." Ruby squeezed her hands. "Yang, I t-think I love you."

"Oh..." The dragon stared her right in the eyes. "Honestly, I feel the same about you. I just didn't know how you would react, so I didn't tell you."

"Yay!" Ruby nuzzed her head into the blond's chest.

"You're so cute..." She carefully carried the rose back into the cave. From that day on, their love grew.

...

On Ruby's twenty-first birthday, Yang dragged the rose to the patch of grass.

"I have something to tell you!" She roared. "RUBY! We have been together so long! So I must ask you! Will you marry me?" The questioned person was stunned for several moments.

"Y-yes!" She managed to sputter before falling into the dragon's arms. "I love you."

"I love you too." Later, through the use of magic, Ruby had a child. They named him Méiguī de Jiǎ Lóng Shǎo Shuí Shì Xīshēng, or Sheng for short. His scales shined light bronze and his eyes glittered rusty-red. They happily lived together in the cave for many years.

...

One day, Ruby fell ill with a deadly disease that was destined to take her life. When she was at death's door, she called Yang and Sheng to her bedside to make her final wish.

"Yang? Can I make my last wish?" She sputtered.

"G-go ahead." Yang was in tears watching her wife die before her.

"Please, turn back into a dragon, take Sheng far away, and forget me. I don't want you to have to live with the memories."

"I-I don't want to!" Yang crossed her arms.

"You have to! That is my wish."

"W-wish granted." She sobbed as the familiar small flame appeared between them. When it disappeared, Yang and Sheng had left the cave, leaving Ruby to die alone.

...

Yang and Sheng stood on top of a mountain, looking over their former home. They cried over Ruby, unable to forget her. That was the sacrifice. To never forget, they created a flower to celebrate her life. The stem was covered in thorns, representing her horrid life with her parents, before she ran away. Atop the stalk, they placed collection of petals, arranged in the most beautiful and delicate way possible. Each petal was colored red, like the burgundy tips of her hair. They named the flower 'Rose'.

...

 **A/N: THE FEELS! Anyways, I don't own RWBY. Monty Oum does. Goodbye everyone, I'm gonna cry in a corner.**


End file.
